mayfly
by 4real
Summary: winter, schnee, eiskalt. eine begegnung zwischen zwei feinden und so fort. teilweise fluff, meist aber angst und depri. Nagi's point of view, NagixOmi !COMPLETE! please read and review!
1. mayfly

mayfly  
  
Es schneite. Dicht und schwer und weiß.  
  
Meine Augen schmerzten schon nach wenigen Minuten  
  
Es war, als könnte meine Seele das Weiß der Welt nicht verarbeiten, als hätte ich nicht die nötigen Vorraussetzungen, um diese intensive Helligkeit zu verkraften.  
  
Ich fühlte mich gelähmt. verzehrt  
  
Irgendwo zwischen dem ganzen verfluchten Weiß, welches sich schmerzhaft in meine Seele brannte, schien meine Welt zu sein.  
  
Irgendwo da draußen, hinter diesem brennenden Weiß war der Himmel war alles s c h w a r z  
  
Müde und ausgelaugt zog ich mir die Kapuze meiner Jacke tiefer in die Stirn und versuchte krampfhaft, meine Augen .mich selbst. vor der blendenden Helligkeit zu schützen.  
  
Es war kalt. Meine Finger schimmerten weiß und mussten wohl völlig abgefroren sein.  
  
Ich spürte es nicht.  
  
frühlingsommerherbstwinter  
  
Alles das gleiche.  
  
Nicht einmal die Jahreszeiten vermochten es noch, mein eintöniges Leben facettenreicher zu machen.  
  
Wieso auch?  
  
Ich lebte doch.  
  
Ich e x i s t i e r t e  
  
Über den Rest hatte sich Gott offenbar noch keine Gedanken gemacht oder es war ihm einfach genauso gleichgültig, wie allen anderen. Wie mir.  
  
Kälte. minus-ich-weiß-nicht-wieviel-grad.  
  
Die Tatsache, dass ich mechanisch einen Fuß vor den anderen gesetzt hatte, wurde mir erst jetzt bewusst. Ich hätte genauso gut stehen bleiben und an den Boden anfrieren können - ich hätte es nicht bemerkt.  
  
"Autsch!"  
  
Ich sah auf. Ich musste wohl in irgendwen reingerannt sein oder so, jedenfalls schien dieses Wollknäuel, welches vor mir auf dem Boden lag, doch wenigstens halbwegs menschlich zu sein.  
  
"Gomen, ich hab dich nicht gesehen."  
  
Mühsam rappelte sich der Junge auf. Er war etwa genauso groß wie ich, schien dem Winter (verglichen mit mir) aber irgendwie wesentlich mehr abgewinnen zu können. Jedenfalls brachte mich sein etwas verpeilt wirkendes Lächeln zu diesem Schluss.  
  
"Schon okay.", murmelte ich. Eigentlich war ich es wohl gewesen, der in ihn hineingerannt war, aber das tat nichts zur Sache. Er hatte recht und ich meine Ruhe. Ich versuchte mich an ihm vorbeizuschieben, aber stattdessen trafen sich für einen Sekundenbruchteil unsere Blicke.  
  
Nein.  
  
Nicht.!  
  
"Du.", murmelte er und jegliche ach-wie-schön-der-erste-schnee-Nuance war aus seiner Stimme gewichen. Plötzlich passte er einfach perfekt in dieses Bild, welches ich mir vom Winter gemacht hatte. Kalt. Nervend. Schmerzend. Weiß.  
  
"Katze."  
  
. do not listen to a word i say just listen what I can keep silent .  
  
Paradox. Ich stand ihm gegenüber, meinem widerlichsten und ärgsten Todfeind. Ich stand ihm in einer romantischen, unschuldigen, weißen Welt gegenüber. . und ich freute mich.  
  
Seine meerblauen Augen schrieen gerade zu danach, von mir zerstochen zu werden.  
  
Der weiße Schnee schrie nach seinem Blut.  
  
Rot würde auf dem Schnee bestimmt gut aussehen.  
  
So mag ich den Winter.  
  
Ich sah Bombay an.  
  
Wusste er, dass er sterben würde?  
  
Er hatte keine Angst. Ich habe in meinem leben schon genug Menschen gesehen, die Angst hatten, die erbärmliche Todesängste litten. und Bombay hatte sie bestimmt nicht.  
  
Er sah mich an, noch immer etwas erschrocken, kühl, berechnend.  
  
Ratlos.  
  
Er sah niedlich aus. Ja, er sah aus wie ein Junge, an dem sich Schuldig gerne austoben würde. Ich grinste in Gedanken und spielte mit dem Gedanken, ein paar fette Pluspunkte einzukassieren. Seine blauen, großen Augen ließen ihn noch jünger wirken, als er tatsächlich war. Noch naiver, als er ohnedies schon war. Noch leichtgläubiger.  
  
Mein Blick wanderte an ihm herab.  
  
Ich konzentrierte mich.  
  
Ich wollte ihn verletzen.  
  
Ich wollte diesen gehetzten, panischen Ausdruck in seinen Augen sehen.  
  
angst  
  
Beinahe grob riss ich ihm die Jacke vom Körper, ohne dass es meiner Hände bedurft hatte.  
  
Er erschrak und sprang rückwärts.  
  
"Was.??", fauchte er atemlos.  
  
"Nun, ich stelle mir gerade eine heiße Szene mit dir im Schnee vor, Kätzchen.", flüsterte ich ruhig und entledigte ihn seines Pullovers.  
  
Er erbleichte.  
  
angst  
  
Seine Augen brannten sich in meine Netzhaut ein, weit aufgerissen und so voller naiver Ungläubigkeit. Dabei müsste er doch am besten wissen, was nun kommen würde. Er konnte es nicht vergessen. Er war darin gefangen. Er würde nie ausbrechen können.  
  
Niemals.  
  
Ich dankte Gott dafür, dass er Paranoia geschaffen hatte. Ich dankte Gott, dass er mir die Macht gegeben hatte, Bombays süße, kleine, schneeweiße Welt zu zerstören. Ich dankte Gott.  
  
Ich beugte mich über Bombay blasses, angstverzerrtes Gesicht. Er lag im Schnee. Tränen in seinen Augen  
  
::never thought i'd feel so ashamed::  
  
Plötzlich hatte ich keine Lust mehr. Ich fühlte weder das Begehren nach seinem Körper noch nach seinem Schmerz. Ich schloss, einem inneren Impuls folgend, meine Augen und berührte seine Lippen sanft, flüchtig. Ein gehauchter Kuss, nicht mehr.  
  
Und doch war es viel mehr.  
  
. als das es jemand verstehen könnte.  
  
Ich stand auf.  
  
"Tut mir ja furchtbar leid, diese kleine Romanze stören zu müssen."  
  
Schuldig.  
  
"Spaß wirst du später noch genug mit ihm haben. Los, heb ihn in den Wagen."  
  
Ich starrte ihn perplex an. .Spaß?  
  
Spaß?  
  
Ja, natürlich, es war ja nur Spaß gewesen.  
  
Ruckartig hob ich Bombay vom Boden auf und verfrachtete ihn mit Schuldigs Hilfe auf den Rücksitz seines Autos. Seine Augen waren dunkel vor Hass und Angst und bodenloser Verzweiflung. Schwarze Höhlen, die mich beinahe wahnsinnig werden ließen.  
  
--eswarallesnurspaßgewesen-  
  
Spaß. Nur. Spaß.  
  
---  
  
Ich wachte übergangslos aus dem schmerzhaften Traum von viel Helligkeit, viel Weiß und viel Schmerz auf, in dem es keinen Ort gegeben hatte, in dem ich mich hatte verkriechen können. kein einziger dunkler Winkel. nichts.  
  
Die Digitalanzeige des Weckers blinkte ein stetiges grünes 02:23 am durch den Raum.  
  
Müde setze ich mich auf und rieb meinen Kopf. Ich hasste solche Träume. Die an und für sich nichts bedeuten, einen dann aber doch in einer wichtigen Situation manipulieren. Oh ja, ich hasste das.  
  
Minutenlang blieb ich so sitzen, gewöhnte mich an die Dunkelheit in meinem Zimmer.  
  
s c h w a r z  
  
Mein Kopf hörte allmählich auf zu hämmern. Vorsichtig stand ich auf.  
  
Leise schob ich die dunklen, schweren Vorhänge vor dem einzigen Fenster in meinem Zimmer zur Seite. Es schneite noch immer.  
  
Eine Welt aus grau, weiß und Kälte starrte mich beinahe höhnisch an.  
  
Meine Hand verharrte auf der Glasscheibe und ich konnte spüren, wie sich die Kälte des Glases langsam durch meine Fingerspitzen in die einzelnen Finger hineinfraß, sich beinahe schmerzhaft in meine Hand fortpflanzte und von dort mit stetiger, grausamer Langsamkeit auch meinen Arm erfasste. Ich widerstand dem Reflex, meine Hand weg zu reißen.  
  
Die Kälte erinnerte mich an so viel.  
  
Den Atem bemerkte ich erst, als die Kälte meinen Oberkörper erfasst hatte.  
  
Ich drehte mich langsam herum.  
  
Im ersten Moment dachte ich, Schuldig hätte mich mal wieder mit Drogen gefügig gemacht, aber plötzlich war ich mir sicher, dass dies dort in meinem Zimmer, in meinem Bett keiner von Schwarz war.  
  
Vorsichtig und geräuschlos näherte ich mich dem Bett.  
  
Es war ein Junge, 16, vielleicht 17 Jahre alt, dunkelblond, von eher zerbrechlicher Figur.  
  
Ich kannte ihn.  
  
Ich sah, wie sich meine Hand seinem Gesicht näherte, einige Zentimeter davor verharrte, zögerte, dann aber doch zart sein Gesicht berührte und vorsichtig die Konturen nachfuhr. Noch immer wusste ich nicht genau, wer er nun war, aber es war mir auch egal. Irgendetwas sagte mir, dass dies, was jetzt geschah, als ich seine Identität vergessen hatte und er schlief, niemals bei hellem Tageslicht bestand hätte.  
  
Sanft strich ich über seine Lippen.  
  
Er war schön.  
  
Die Erinnerung kam, wie alle Erinnerungen in solchen Momenten auszutauchen pflegen. Plötzlich, eiskalt, illusions-nehmend.  
  
Indem er seine Augen öffnete und sich ein verirrter Mondstrahl meerblau in ihnen brach, als er mich angstvoll und panisch ansah.  
  
angst  
  
Seine Emotionen schienen mich zu überfordern.  
  
angst  
  
Noch immer ruhte meine Hand zärtlich auf seinem Gesicht.  
  
"P-Prodigy?", fragte er. Die Wut hatte sich in Angst verwandelt.  
  
"Nenn mich einfach Nagi." Ich kam mir selbst selten kindisch vor, als ich meine Stimme so unsicher und fremd in der Stille vernahm.  
  
"Nagi-kun?", wiederholte Bombay fragend. Ich hätte ihm beinahe mit der geballten Faust ins Gesicht geschlagen, so sehr machte ich ihn für meine eigene Naivität verantwortlich...  
  
"Ja. Du bist hier in meinem Zimmer.", sagte ich, als wäre es eine Sache gewesen, die er sich nicht hatte denken können.  
  
Seine Augen waren noch immer unnatürlich weit aufgerissen. Noch immer hatte er Angst.  
  
"Äh. Keine Sorge, du bist hier sicher. erst mal." Ich wunderte mich selbst, was zur Hölle ich eigentlich in den totenstillen Raum reinerzählte. Bombay glaubte mir wahrscheinlich sowieso nicht.  
  
Wir schwiegen minutenlang und ließen die unangenehme Stille auf uns hernieder prasseln.  
  
"Hast du vielleicht Hunger? Oder Durst. oder so?", fragte ich und hätte mir noch im selben Moment die Kugel geben können.  
  
Bombay sah mich verwundert und ängstlich an.  
  
"Durst. vielleicht.", murmelte er leise, mich nicht aus den Augen lassend.  
  
Ich nickte, zog meine Hand von seinem Gesicht zurück, als hätte ich erst eben bemerkt, dass ich ihn noch immer berührte und stand auf.  
  
"Äh. Ja, gut. Warte hier.", murmelte ich geistesabwesend und verließ das Zimmer.  
  
Als ich zurück in das Zimmer trat, ein Glas mit klarem Wasser in der Hand, lag Bombay noch immer reglos auf dem Bett, wie ich ihn verlassen hatte. Seine Augen folgten mir, noch immer voller Angst, als ich um das Bett herum zu ihm trat.  
  
"Keine Sorge, ich hab's nicht vergiftet.", murmelte ich und half ihm, sich halbwegs in dem Bett auszurichten. Bombay nahm das Glas in die Hand und setzte es zögernd an die Lippen. Er ließ mich noch immer nicht aus den Augen, als er einen ersten Schluck nahm.  
  
Ich sah zur Seite. Es war mir unangenehm, meinen persönlichsten Todfeind beim Trinken zu zusehen.  
  
"Warum. Warum tust du das?", fragte seine unruhige, zitternde Stimme vom Bett her. Ich drehte mich nicht um. Warum tat ich was? Ich zuckte möglichst gleichgültig mit den Schultern.  
  
Bombay beobachtete mich noch immer, ich konnte seinen Blick in meinem Nacken wie Nadelstiche spüren.  
  
Seine Anwesenheit begann mir immer unangenehmer zu werden.  
  
Nachdem er getrunken hatte, brachte ich ihn in das Badezimmer. Ich versuchte noch immer, so leise wie möglich zu sein, damit Crawford noch lange in seinen düsteren Träumen schwelgen konnte.  
  
"Macht es dir was aus, wenn ich. äh. hier bleibe?", fragte ich, obwohl ich sowieso nicht gehen würde, wenn er Ja sagen würde. Schließlich war er meine Geisel.  
  
Er schüttelte den Kopf und ich bemerkte, wie er leicht errötete, bevor er schnell seinen Kopf abwandte.  
  
Ich ließ ihm das Badewasser ein, schüttete sinnlos irgendwelches Zeugs hinein und bemerkte aus dem Augenwinkel, wie sich Bombay langsam aus seinen Klamotten schälte.  
  
Mühsam tat ich so, weiterhin irgendetwas mit dem Badewasser anzustellen, nur, um ihn nicht merken zu lassen, wie sehr mich sein jetziger Anblick fertig machte. Mein Kopf fühlte sich an, als würde mein gesamtes Inneres darin kochen.  
  
".Okay.", murmelte ich, kämpfte mühsam gegen die Hitze in meinem Kopf und versuchte, die Röte aus meinem Gesicht zu vertreiben.  
  
Ich bemerkte, wie Bombay neben mich trat und widerstand angestrengt dem Verlangen, mich zu ihm umzudrehen.  
  
Eine schmale, helle Hand tauchte in das warme Wasser.  
  
"Schön.", murmelte Bombay leise.  
  
Ich schluckte schwer. Ob er merkte, wie sehr ich gegen den Drang kämpfte, ihn.  
  
Ich weiß nicht, wie lange es dauerte, bis er im warmen Wasser lag und mich so verdammt. süß anguckte.  
  
Ich hatte mich an die Wand gelehnt und tat so, als würde ich in Gedanken ganz woanders sein und als wäre es mir so. richtig egal, wer sich da nackt in meinem Bad befand.  
  
Insgeheim musterte ich ihn, fuhr jeden Zentimeter seiner Haut, die nicht von Schaum und Wasser bedeckt wurde, mit meinen Augen ab, zeichnete in Gedanken seine sanften, kindlichen Gesichtskonturen nach und versuchte mir vorzustellen, wie er an den Stellen aussah, die im Moment verdeckt wurden.  
  
Ich schämte mich meiner Blicke.  
  
Ich schämte mich, ihn so anzusehen, ihn so mit Blicken zu verschlingen und nicht von ihm lassen zu können.  
  
Ich schloss für einen Moment die Augen, versuchte zurück in meine eigene Welt zu fliehen. Dunkelheit. Finsternis. Aber stattdessen war alles, was sich in meinem Kopf befand, ein Farbengewirr aus Blautönen. Meerblau.  
  
Als ich meine Augen wieder öffnete, stand ich direkt vor der Badewanne.  
  
Bombay sah mich erschrocken, angstvoll an.  
  
Ich kniete mich hin, meine Augen hingen wie hypnotisiert an seinem Gesicht fest.  
  
Ich bemerkte, wie meine Hand langsam in das warme Wasser eintauchte.  
  
. ich berührte ihn.  
  
Er zuckte zusammen, wagte jedoch nicht, etwas zu sagen.  
  
Meine Hand strich langsam seine Beine entlang, hielt einen Moment inne, dann.  
  
Wie von selbst bewegte sich mein Körper.  
  
Ich sah mir selbst zu, wie ich in Sekundenbruchteilen meine Kleider abstreifte.  
  
Ich bemerkte nur am Rande, wie die Wärme des Wassers an meinem Körper empor kroch.  
  
Im meinem Kopf. nur Meerblau.  
  
"Nagi.?", fragte Bombay, das Zittern in seiner Stimme war nicht zu überhören.  
  
Ich beugte mich vor, meine Hände hielten sanft sein Gesicht.  
  
Ich.  
  
Unsere Lippen berührten sich.  
  
Ich erwachte, sah sein Gesicht direkt vor meinem, spürte sein Zittern durch meine Lippen, sah seine Augen, die nicht mehr ängstlich, sondern beinahe. beruhigt. aussahen.  
  
Ich ließ ihn los, als hätte ich mich verbrannt.  
  
Wieder erschien der verletzte Ausdruck in Bombays Augen.  
  
Ich zitterte. Angst. Ich hatte. Angst.  
  
Meine Augen hingen noch immer an seinen fest, aber nun empfand ich nicht mehr das gleiche. Während mich dieses Meerblau vor wenigen Sekunden mit immenser Kraft angezogen hatten, so fraßen sie mich nun beinahe auf in ihren unergründlichen Tiefen.  
  
Es machte mich wahnsinnig, in seine Augen zu sehen, und doch konnte ich nicht aufhören. Ich schien wie hypnotisiert von irgendetwas an ihm, was ich nicht einmal selber genau erkannte.  
  
Etwas. bannte mich.  
  
Etwas hielt mich fest, zog mich in die Tiefe.  
  
w a h n s i n n  
  
Irgendetwas geschah mit mir.  
  
Irgendetwas. veränderte sich.  
  
---  
  
::sweet sickness: :sick sweetness::  
  
--- 


	2. sweet sickness

---  
  
::sweet sickness: :sick sweetness::  
  
---  
  
"Schätzchen, wärst du so gut mir Magentropfen aus der Apotheke mitzubringen?"  
  
Ich starrte Schuldig an. "Magentropfen.", wiederholte ich ungläubig. Das 'Schätzchen' hatte ich geflissentlich überhört.  
  
"Crawfie hat gestern ein bisschen. zu viel getrunken."  
  
War mir neu. Wahrscheinlich wollte er nur sturmfrei haben um Crawford erst einmal Magenschmerzen zu machen.  
  
//Halt den Rand und mach dir 'nen schönen Tag mit dem Kätzchen. Es muss sowieso mal raus. Es ist ganz blass, meinst du nicht? Ich hätte da allerdings noch eine andere Methode ihm ein bisschen Farbe ins Gesicht zu zaubern.//  
  
Ich wandte mich ab. Ich wollte gar nicht wissen, was Schuldig an anderen Methoden auf Lager hatte.  
  
//Hast es selbst schon versucht, was? Jesus, musst du schlecht im Bett sein. Oder besonders gut, was denkst du?//  
  
Ich antwortete nicht. Als ich die Tür zu meinem Zimmer mürrisch aufstieß, saß Bombay auf dem Fensterbrett des geschlossenen Fensters und sah nach draußen.  
  
"Willst du raus?", fragte ich und blieb in der Tür stehen.  
  
Bombay rührte sich nicht, aber ich hörte ihn leise flüstern: ".raus?"  
  
Ich verdrehte beinahe die Augen. "Solange du bei mir bleibst kannst du raus. Aber solltest du versuchen zu fliehen. kann ich auch nicht länger für deine Sicherheit garantieren."  
  
"Was passiert dann?", fragte er ruhig.  
  
"Dann töte ich dich."  
  
Bombay nickte, drehte sich zu mir um und lief langsam und unsicher auf mich zu.  
  
"Okay."  
  
Seine Haut war noch blasser geworden, sein Haar ungekämmt und unordentlich. Er trug Sachen, die ich ihm geliehen hatte. Seine ganze Gestalt schien sich gewandelt zu haben in den letzten Tagen. Seine einst Katzen-ähnlichen, geschmeidigen Bewegungen, wirkten nun unsicher, fahrig und unkoordiniert; seine Augen, die mich immer so wachsam und intelligent gemustert hatten, wirkten nun wie wasserblaue, matte Glasperlen, die nichts mehr wahrzunehmen schienen.  
  
Er war kurz davor, das letzte bisschen Weiß in sich zu verlieren. Das letzte bisschen Hoffnung schien sich bald mit seinem Verstand verabschieden zu wollen. Er würde wie sie werden. Wie Crawford, Farfarello und schuldig. Wie ich.  
  
Letztendlich unterschied uns nicht viel von Weiß. Wir hatten vielleicht gegensätzliche Namen, aber selbst unsere Prioritäten ähnelten sich. Auch Weiß war ein Haufen enttäuschter Idioten, die ihr Lebensziel darin sahen, für das letzte bisschen 'Weiß' zu leben, zu kämpfen, zu töten, zu sterben.  
  
Wir sind genauso.  
  
Erst jetzt, als ich Bombays tote, hoffnungslose Augen sah, wurde mir klar, wie wenig uns letztendlich von Weiß unterschied. außer. außer.  
  
Ich wusste es nicht. Irgendwas in Bombay schien noch immer 'Weiß' zu sein. Irgendwas hatten wir noch nicht zerstören können. Irgendwas.  
  
Ich gab ihm meine eigene Jacke.  
  
Es war noch mehr Schnee gefallen in den letzten Tagen. Ich sah mich um. Alles wirkte weiß, unschuldig und auf eine grauenhafte Weise. tot.  
  
Auch jetzt noch brannte das Weiß des Schnees in meinen Augen.  
  
Kalt.  
  
Wir liefen immer geradeaus. Schon nach einigen Hundert Metern hatte ich den Überblick verloren und ließ mich nur noch treiben.  
  
Wir gingen schweigend nebeneinander her, schweigend, in Gedanken versunken und frierend.  
  
Immer wieder wunderte ich mich auf's Neue, wie groß Tôkyô sein musste, wenn wir uns noch immer darin befanden. Auch das hatte ich nie bemerkt.  
  
Wir befanden uns in einem besonders ärmlichen und heruntergekommenen Viertel, als ich einen kleinen, verwilderten Park sah.  
  
Ohne uns abzusprechen, gingen wir beide in die vereisten Tiefen des Parks.  
  
Es war seltsam. Je tiefer wir in die ekelhaft weiße, blendende, ausbrennende Welt eindrangen, desto mehr wusste ich, dass es dieses Weiß eigentlich nicht gab. Eigentlich war alles.. schwarz. Nur die Sonne, nur das Licht schuf diese schmerzende Farbe. Es gab sie nicht. Es gab keine Farben, es würde nie welche geben. Es gab kein Weiß. Aber gab es Schwarz? Es machte keinen Unterschied. Auch wenn es selbst das schwarz nicht gab - so waren Weiß und Schwarz noch weniger unterschiedlich. Wir würden immer. nur durch vorsintflutliche Regeln und Lügen getrennt sein. Ja, nicht mehr.  
  
"Warum. lässt du mich nicht gehen?", fragte Bombay plötzlich und ich zuckte beim Klang seiner Stimme zusammen.  
  
"Ein Experiment, ein Spiel, weißt du?", antwortete ich, so unpersönlich und distanziert wie nur irgend möglich.  
  
Er sagte eine Weile nichts.  
  
"Das ist. so sinnlos." Seine Stimme war nicht mehr als ein Flüstern. Ich schwieg, schließlich hatte er ja recht. Es war tatsächlich ziemlich sinnlos.  
  
Plötzlich hatte ich angst. Angst, dass er gehen würde, Angst, dass er einmal nicht mehr da sein würde. Ich wusste nicht genau, warum, aber alles in mir zog sich schon allein bei der Vorstellung schmerzhaft zusammen.  
  
schwarz erfrorene einsamkeit  
  
Es war pervers. Ja, pervers. In den vergangenen Tagen hatte er mich immer mehr an mich selbst erinnert - an mich. damals. Er verweigerte beinahe jedes Essen, ich sah ihn niemals schlafen, nur mit offenen Augen in die Ferne starrend, er schien abwesend, weit weg von uns, distanziert. Manchmal, wenn er wieder so reglos und tot in einer Ecke meines Zimmer saß und ich-weiß-nicht-wohin starrte, hatte ich das Gefühl, er würde sogar das Atmen vergessen.  
  
Ich war beinahe besessen von dem Gedanken, dass er wie ich werden würde, genau wie ich.  
  
Nur etwas fehlte noch. etwas bestimmtes. Etwas, was mich entgültig in diesen Abgrund getrieben hatte, etwas. Ich wusste es nicht mehr. Ich wusste nicht mehr, warum ich der war, der ich war.  
  
Ich sah Bombay wieder an.  
  
Er zitterte und ich war mir sicher, dass es nicht allein die Kälte war, die ihm das still stehen unmöglich machte.  
  
"Wie heißt du?", fragte ich idiotischer Weise.  
  
Er sah mich direkt an, ein überraschtes Aufflackern in seinen Augen erinnerte mich daran, dass ich eigentlich noch immer nicht das Recht hatte, ihn nach seinem Namen zu fragen.  
  
"Tsuki. Omi. Nenn mich einfach. Omi."  
  
Ich schluckte und nickte. Noch immer waren diese meeresblauen Höhlen fest auf mich gerichtet. Ich begann, mich immer unwohler zu fühlen. Allein seine Blicke reichten mittlerweile aus, um mich aus der Fassung zu bringen. Am Anfang hatte ich noch geglaubt, dass sich das mit der Zeit legen würde, aber stattdessen wurde es nur noch schlimmer. Ich ertrug es nicht, wenn er mich ansah, wenn sich eine Flutwelle Meeresblau in meine Seele fraß und drohte, mich gänzlich zu.  
  
Ich zuckte innerlich zusammen.  
  
"Lass uns gehen. Nagi.", murmelte Omi und wandte sich ab.  
  
Er lief ein paar Schritte voraus, dann drehte er sich um, sah, dass ich noch immer am selben Ort stand und ihm nachsah und streckte mir eine Hand entgegen.  
  
"Komm schon. Lass uns gehen.", wiederholte er leise.  
  
Ich nahm zögerlich seine Hand.  
  
---  
  
tbc  
  
---  
  
notes: Ich bin einfach deprimiert, höre Placebo, Manic Street Preachers, Suede, Muse, Blur und und und in Überdosis und bin ansonsten auch total neben mir.  
  
Und ich hätte doch gerne Reviews!! Meine erste Fanfic nach laaaanger, laaaaanger Zeit. *doch zu den alten Eisen gehör* 


	3. i am noone

**I am no-one but I know what no-one knows**
  

Wirklich nicht?
Ich verdrehte die Augen. Ich war es leid, jeden Tag dasselbe Spiel mit Schuldig ausfechten zu müssen.
Lass mich einmal ran, ein einziges mal!, versuchte er es wieder.
Ich schüttelt nur stumm den Kopf und wusch weiter ab.
Du bist doch sonst nicht so – außerdem hattest du ihn lang genug!
Meine Hand krampfte sich um ein Glas.
Was soll das heißen?
Schuldig lehnte sich in anzüglicher Pose, die eher zu einem Stricher gepasst hätte, neben mich ans Waschbecken.
Nun, warum sollte nicht jeder mal seinen _Spaß _mit dem süßen Kätzchen haben?, fragte er leise, fies.
In meinem Kopf hämmerte es.
Was meinst du mit _Spaß_, Deutscher?, fragte ich, so teilnahmslos und distanziert wie möglich, aber meine Stimme klang selbst in meinen Ohren wie blanker Hohn; unsicher und gequält.
Schuldig lachte. Ich hasste das. 
  

Er stieß sich langsam vom Waschbecken ab und trat leise, vorsichtig hinter mich. Ich versuchte mich auf ein Weinglas zu konzentrieren. 
Ich spürte, wie er langsam mit seinen Händen meinen Nacken nachfuhr, vorsichtig meinen Rücken entlang strich und leise vor sich hin sang. Ich versuchte, nicht an ihn zu denken, nicht an das pädophile Monster hinter mir, nur an den Abwasch, den ich unbedingt in den nächsten 5 Minuten fertig machen musste, weil ich noch Hausaufgaben hatte, Mathe, Mathe, Mathe, 3x+4y=45x-34(23x+y)-4 Mein Gehirn verkrampfte sich. Y Y Y Y Ich spürte Schuldigs Hände an meinen Hüften, den Lenden, überall Mir wurde schlecht. Ruhig, ruhig, _Mathehausaufgaben_, x+y...
  

Was Spaß ist, willst du wissen?, hauchte er mir in den Nacken.
Übelkeit.
  

Hart stieß er vor, warf mich gegen das Waschbecken und presste mich mit ganzer Kraft dagegen, während er sich an mir rieb. Ich schrie vor Schmerz auf, als das Weinglas in meiner Hand zersprang und Schuldig mein Gesicht darauf presste. Blut Ich schmeckte Blut, roch Blut, spürte wie Schuldig meine Kleider vom Leib riss. Ich kämpfte mühsam gegen die Ohnmacht, während kleine scharfe Glassplitter immer tiefer in mein Gesicht schnitten und Schuldig voller Hass und Lust in mich eindrang, dass es mich beinahe zerrissen hätte
  

Ich lebte bereits lange genug bei Schwarz, dass ich mich daran hätte gewöhnen können. Ich schaltete einfach alle meine Wünsche auf das absolute Minimum, reduzierte mich selbst zu einem kleinen, aber heiß brennendem Feuer, mein geballter Lebenswille, mein geballter Instinkt zu Überleben _Leben_. 
  

Die Wahrheit ist nur, dass man sich nicht daran gewöhnen kann.
  

Die Wahrheit war, dass ich es nicht mehr konnte.
  

Nach einigen der widerlichsten Minuten, die ich je erlebt hatte, war es vorbei. Schuldig riss meinen Kopf an meinen Haaren aus dem Scherbenhaufen und drehte mich herum. Das war _Spaß_, mein Süßer. Und du wirst mir den Kleinen geben, denn du willst ja nicht, dass ich das noch einmal mache, nicht wahr? 
  

_Leben_ ich wollte leben
  

Ich nickte, unfähig ein Wort hervor zu bringen.
  

Schuldig lachte, schlug mir ins Gesicht. , hauchte er mir ins Ohr; dann ging er. 
  

Ich starrte die Tür an, die er hinter sich zugeschlagen hatte, während leise Blut auf die Küchenfließen tropfte. 
  

Es war wieder da, diese Zeit damals _Es war genau wie früher_ Ich zitterte am ganzen Körper, spürte salzige Flüssigkeit meine aufgeschrammten Wangen herunterlaufen, obwohl es Ewigkeiten her war, seit ich das letzte mal geweint hatte. Ich hatte meinen Körper nicht unter Kontrolle, alles tat weh, alles war so widerlich entblößt _nackt_ Meine Knie zitterten und ich konnte das Klappern meiner Zähne nicht mehr kontrollieren...
Schuldig!
_Schuldig_!
  

Kraftlos, erschöpft und der Ohnmacht nahe sackte ich am Waschbecken zu Boden. Mein Kopf schlug auf, aber das bemerkte ich schon nicht mehr.
  

  

Ich hörte ganz leise Stimmen, die mich zu rufen schienen, aber ich achtete nicht darauf. Ich wollte die Augen nicht öffnen.
Ich versuchte wieder zurück in diese gemütliche Welt aus purem Schwarz zu fliehen.
_Erinnerung_.
Niemand nannte mich Naoe-kun oder Nagi; niemand, außer...
, murmelte ich, schmeckte jedoch sofort Blut in meinem Mund und spuckte es aus. 
_Wessen Blut war das? _
  

_achso_.
Mein eigenes. Ich schlug mühsam meine Augen auf. Es war dunkel, beinahe düster und ich lag ausgestreckt auf meinem Bett. Wie war ich hier bloß hingekommen, fragte ich mich am Rande.
  

Alles klar?, fragte die Stimme irgendwo links oder rechts über oder meinetwegen auch unter mir.
Ich versuchte zu nicken, aber stattdessen spuckte ich noch einmal Blut. Ich fluchte, als ich einzelne Glassplitter in meinem Mund bemerkte.
  

Warum bin ich hier?, fragte ich leise.
Ich hab dich in der Küche so gefunden, murmelte Omi.
  

Ich schwieg. Ich bemerkte, dass ich nicht mehr nackt war, sondern neue, frische Klamotten trug. Wer hatte mich angezogen? Omi?
  

Ist was passiert?, fragte Bombay. Ich erinnerte mich an keinen Tag, an dem er soviel wie heute gesprochen hatte und sah mürrisch zur Seite.
Nein. Gar nichts, _gar nichts_." antwortete ich kühl. Ich wollte ihm nicht wirklich wehtun, aber letztendlich war er, _er_!, daran Schuld, dass es Schuldig so übertrieben hatte. Oder, anders gesagt, eigentlich hatte es Schuldig nicht übertrieben. Wahrscheinlich war er immer so. Und doch war Bombay Schuld... Ohne ihn hätte ich es nie als wirklich schlimm empfunden, von Schuldig vergewaltigt zu werden. ich hätte es wahrscheinlich nicht einmal als Vergewaltigung aufgenommen. Es wäre banale Routine gewesen.
  

Omi sagte gar nichts.
, kam es aus meinem Mund. Scheiße, Scheiße, _Scheiße_!
  

Ich drehte meinen Kopf ein wenig und sah ihm direkt in die Augen. Er wich meinem Blick aus, aber ich heftete den meinen fest auf sein Gesicht. Wegen dir. Es ging um dich.
  

Bombay sah mich kurz an.
  

Das nächste mal wirst du es vielleicht sein
  

Bombay drehte seinen Kopf weg.
  

Du hast wegen mir, flüsterte er.
  

Ich schwieg.
  

  

Verdammt! Verdammt, Nagi!!!!!! Bombays Stimme brach ab und ich sah nur das Zittern seiner Lippen. 
  

Ja. Wegen ihm. Weil ich nicht wollte _nicht wollte_
  

  

Vorsichtig berührte meine Hand sein Gesicht. Diesmal zuckte er nicht zusammen, stattdessen sah er mir wieder in die Augen. _Tränen_. Ich lächelte in Gedanken. Auch diese Emotion meines Feindes war mir neu. Sanft strich ich an seiner Wange, sanft seinen Hals entlang
  

Ich brauchte ihn nicht einmal zu mir zu ziehen, wie von selbst näherten sich unsere Köpfe.
  

Wir wir küssten uns.
  

Ich liebe dich
  

  

  

+down+
  

  

Als ich seine leise Stimme hörte, das Zittern darin während er versuchte, so ruhig wie möglich zu bleiben Plötzlich wurde mir klar, weshalb er noch ein wenig Weiß war. Weshalb auch ich noch nicht voller Schwärze war Weil wir beide so naiv waren, um an etwas Vergängliches wie Freundschaft, Liebe und ähnliche R
ealitäts-verleugnende Dinge zu glauben. Ja, letztendlich hatte ich tief im Inneren noch immer daran gedacht, dass es einen Sinn in diesem – mir so profan und sinnlos erscheinendem – Leben geben musste, ganz einfach, weil Leben es durch sich selbst vorschrieb. 
Die lauernde Wahrheit hinter seinen simplen drei Worten machte mich fertig.
  

---too afraid to open your eyes---
  

Wie konnten drei Worte einen Menschen so aus der Fassung bringen, dass sie eine rationale Denkweise von vornherein ausschlossen? _Liebe_? Weil niemals rational gewesen ist? Weil es Trug ist? Schein? Eine liebliche Illusion, ein Traum, der vor dem grauen Alltag rettet?
  

Wie pervers.
  

Ich wusste genau, dass ich eigentlich sagen sollte, dass ich ihn auch liebte, wahnsinnig liebte, liebte, dass ich mich für ihn sogar aufopfern würde Es würde vielleicht sogar der Wahrheit entsprechen.
  

Ich wollte diese Art Wahrheit nicht. 
  

Ich liebe dich, Nagi, flüsterte Omi erneut und ich spürte, wie sich seine Lippen erneut auf meine drückten. Willst du wissen, warum du mich so leicht fangen konntest, Naoe-kun?, hauchte er leise. Ich schwieg, küsste ihn langsam, vorsichtig zurück.
  

Es waren deine Augen Erst hatte ich Angst, sie brachten mich um den Verstand, diese verdammten dunklen Höhlen Aber ich habe mich trotzdem in sie verliebt
  

_Ich wünschte er würde aufhören. _
  

liebe dich
  

Ich hob langsam eine Hand, strich ihm eine eingebildete Strähne aus den Augen und lächelte melancholisch. 
  

Er schwieg, küsste mich erneut. Es tut mir so leid, murmelte er. Tut mir so leid leid
  

Ich bin ein Mörder, Bombay.
  

Ich weiß, Prodigy.
  

Ich sah ihn an, Licht von ich-weiß-nicht-woher spiegelte sich in seinen Augen.
  

Ich habe Weiß getötet.
  

Er starrte mich an, sprachlos. , flüsterte er, seine Stimme zitterte so sehr, dass ich es kaum verstehen konnte. Ich schwieg. , wiederholte er, seine Augen waren weit aufgerissen und brannten sich in meine Seele. Er starrte mich an. Ich sah ihm ausdruckslos in die Augen.
  

Etwas zerbrach in ihm, wie ein Glashaus zerbricht, wenn man einen Stein hineinwirft. 
  

//Seine Realität zerbrach//
  

Nein! Nein! Nein!, wiederholte er wie wahnsinnig; als würde er vor der Wahrheit durch solche Worte entfliehen können.
  

Neiiin! Prodigy! _Neiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiin_!!, nun schrie er tatsächlich, Tränen der Verzweiflung rannen über seine Wangen, er zitterte, wiegte sich wie irrsinnig vor und zurück, seine Hände krallten sich in seine Beine, als würde ihn physischer Schmerz von seinen psychischen Qualen abhalten können
  

Ich sah ihn an.
  

Was für sinnlose Worte, dachte ich. Nur Trugbilder, Illusionen. Liebe ist eine in Myriaden von Farben schimmernde Lüge, aber niemals mehr als eine Realitätsflucht 
  

Idiotie.
  

Er hatte angefangen, nur noch unverständliches Zeugs zu schreien, hauchen, flüstern, sagen, murmeln 
  

Wie naiv.
  

Wie sinnlos.
  

Ich stand auf. Daran hatte ich mich also gehangen. 
  

  

  

//Ich liebe dich//
  

---------
  

**::stuck inside this need to feel c o m p l e t e::**
  

---------
  



	4. stuck inside this need to feel complete

---------

**:stuck inside this need to feel c o m p l e t e:**

---------

Zu sagen, es wäre wieder genau wie früher geworden, nachdem er aus meinem Zimmer verschwand, entspräche nicht der Wahrheit. Nicht einmal der halben, nein, es wäre schlichtweg eine verdammte Lüge.

Er hatte genau 2 ½ Wochen mit mir verbracht. Verbringen müssen. 18 Tage, um genau zu sein. 27653 Stunden, weil es immer noch ein bisschen penibler geht.

Dabei hatte ich Weiß nicht einmal getötet. Sie waren genauso lebendig wie ein Haufen lästiger Insekten, genau wie eh und je.

Ich wusste nicht genau, was Crawford nun eigentlich so genau mit ihm vorhatte. Ich glaubte nicht wirklich, dass er eine Art Köder darstellen sollte. Jedenfalls nicht für Weiß. Wir hätten Weiß schon Dutzend Male vorher töten können und auch jetzt brauchte Crawford nur einen Anruf tätigen und die Sache wäre gegessen… Es wäre idiotisch. Aber auf der anderen Seite war Bombay ein unwichtiger Faktor in einem viel größeren Schachspiel. Mit ihm ließ sich niemand erpressen. Was wollte Crawford?

Ich saß auf meinem so genannten Bett, welches letztendlich nur eine simple Matratze war, hatte mein Notebook auf dem Schoß und tippte mit halsbrecherischer Geschwindigkeit Worte ohne Zusammenhang ein und löschte sie wieder. Es war eine Art Spiel, welches ich seit einigen Tagen immer wieder wiederholte, um mich abzulenken. Es waren nicht einmal unbedingt Gedanken an Bombay oder seinem Schicksal, vielmehr waren es Zweifel, Fragen, Schreie, Schreie, _Schreie_…

Ich wusste, dass ich keines der Wörter jemals aussprechen würde, dass keiner der Sätze jemals über meine Lippen kommen würden, aber es war eine stille, leise, private Weise, gegen Schwarz zu kämpfen. Indem immerhin meine Gedanken dagegen waren. Indem ich verstand, indem ich die Augen öffnete, indem ich schrie und schrie und schrie.

* * *

Drei Tage lang hatte ich nichts von meiner Umgebung mitbekommen. Es waren Winterferien, ich verspürte keine Lust, nach draußen zu gehen und wir hatten auch keine Missionen, weshalb ich sogar Crawford, Schuldig und Farfarello aus dem Weg gehen konnte. 

Ich saß gerade auf dem Fensterbrett in der Küche, trank Selterwasser in kleinen Schlucken und beobachtete die matschige Welt vor dem Fenster, als die Tür aufging. Ich drehte mich nicht um, allein die Art, wie die Tür geöffnet wurde, überzeugte mich, dass ich es mit Schuldig zu tun hatte. Außerdem sah ich sein Spiegelbild in der Glasscheibe.

Ich lauschte in mein Inneres, ob ich wohl wütend auf ihn war. Nichts. Nichts.

Ich _hasste_ ihn. Schwarz. Weiß. Bombay. Omi. Es war mir egal, wie viele Namen sie noch für meinen Untergang erfunden hatten.

„Vermisst du ihn?"

„Guten Morgen.", knurrte ich als Antwort.

„Vermisst du ihn?"

„Nein."

„Nicht?"

„Sollte ich?", fragte ich. Ich war selbst überrascht, wie eiskalt die Stimme klang. Noch immer starrte ich stur aus dem Fenster. Ich wusste, dass ich Schuldig das Gedankenlesen einfacher machen würde, würde ich mich umdrehen und ihn ansehen.

Schuldig antwortete nicht gleich.

„Warum hast du eigentlich gelogen?"

„Was?" Mir fiel auf, dass dies allmählich zu der längsten und niveauvollsten Unterhaltung expandierte, die ich je mit dem Deutschen geführt hatte.

„Dass du Weiß eliminiert hast, Schätzchen."

Ich seufzte.

„Ehrlich gesagt – ich weiß es nicht. War was falsch daran?"

„Nope. Nur schlecht für dich."

Ich zuckte die Achseln. „Ich tu nur das, was man mir sagt." Ich sah ihm in die Augen. „Was Schwarz mir sagt."

Schuldig lachte. Laut. Unecht. _Übertrieben_.

„Weißt du, genau das ist das erotische an Bombay: ihn muss man _zwingen_, etwas zu tun, du prostituierst dich bereits, ohne das man was von dir will."

Ich starrte ihn an.

„Damit hattest du bisher noch nie ein Problem."

„Man muss eben nehmen was man kriegt. Aber lieber erfreue ich kleine unschuldige Kätzchen, als prostituierende Minderjährige, okay?"

Meine Augen brannten. _Bloß nichts anmerken lassen, er will nur provozieren, provozieren…_

„Du hättest ihn schreien hören sollen, es war ein herzerfrischendes Erlebnis…"

_

* * *

_

_provozieren, provozieren…_

* * *

„Farfarello und Crawford haben sich auch bereits an ihm ausgetobt. Wer weiß, vielleicht lassen wir auch noch was für dich dran, wenn du ganz lieb _Bitte_ sagst…" 

(_bitte…_)

_

* * *

_

_provozieren… provo---_

* * *

„Idiot.", murmelte ich, so gefühllos wie möglich und stand auf. 

_/Er hat immer wieder nach dir gerufen, Prodigy./_

Ich setzte mühsam einen Fuß vor den anderen um die Küche zu verlassen.

_/Immer wieder: Prodigy! Prodigy/_

Die Tür schien Kilometer entfernt zu sein.

/_Nagi/_

Etwas im mir zersprang und zurück blieb ein schrilles, helles Klingeln in meinem Kopf. Ich drehte mich langsam um. In der Küche ging Schuldig in eine Angriffsposition über und lächelte genugtuend.

---**reduced to insanity**---

Es war von Anfang an klar gewesen, wie es enden würde. Ich hatte es gewusst _und doch_--- _doch_---

Ich ging langsam in die Knie, als ich eiskaltes Metall in meinem Nacken spürte. Vor mir lachte Schuldig als wäre er verrückt geworden. Noch immer konnte ich nichts hören, außer einem hohen, nervenzerfetzenden Klingeln, welches meinen Verstand zum Durchdrehen brachte.

Ich wagte nicht, meinen Kopf auch nur einen Millimeter zu bewegen und kniete regungslos, mit erhobenen Händen auf den Küchenfließen.

Crawford schritt an mir vorbei, warf Schuldig einen genervten und Farfarello, der sein Lieblingsmesser auf mein Hauptnervenzentrum gerichtet hatte, einen abwinkenden Blick zu. Farfarello zog sich zurück, Schuldigs Lache verwandelte sich in ein wahnsinniges Kichern und Grinsen. Ich kniete nach wie vor auf den Fließen, meinen Blick auf Crawford gerichtet.

Er zündete sich in aller Ruhe eine Zigarette an und musterte mich abschätzend von oben bis unten.

„Willst du Bombay wiedersehen?", fragte er dann ruhig, als würde er mir eine stinknormale, profane Aktie anbieten.

Ich sah ihm ausdruckslos in die Augen. Wollte ich Bombay wiedersehen?

„Was habt ihr mit ihm gemacht?"

„Das tut nichts zur Sache."

Wieso sollte ich ihn wiedersehen wollen? Zwischen uns war alles gesagt wurden. Zwischen uns war alles geklärt.

„Ja."

Meine Stimme drang leise, beinahe geflüstert aus meinem Munde, aber ich wusste plötzlich selbst, dass es mein voller Ernst gewesen war. Die Wahrheit war, dass ich ihn wiedersehen wollte. Dass ich anfing durchzudrehen.

Was ich auch wusste, war, dass ich ab jetzt vollkommen ihrem Willen augeliefert war. Ich hatte mich unterworfen, mehr als je zuvor, indem ich ihnen gestanden hatte, dass es etwas in meinem Leben gab, dass mir etwas bedeutete, etwas, das ich liebte.

Ich hatte mich ihnen in die Hände gespielt.

Von jetzt an war ich noch abhängiger von ihnen, als ich es ohnehin vorher schon war.

Crawford wirkte keineswegs überrascht, nickte nur kurz und musterte mich weiter.

„Wieso nicht?", fragte er leise, aber ich wusste selber, dass ich nicht der Richtige war, sie zu beantworten.

Schuldig, der sich wieder gefangen hatte und sich an das Waschbecken gelehnt hatte, musterte Crawford interessiert, als würde er versuchen, die Gedanken seines Chefs zu erraten. Ich lag der Wahrheit wahrscheinlich näher, als ich gedacht hätte.

Crawford schwieg eine Weile, dann sah er auf seine Uhr, musterte uns drei kurz mit einem strafenden Blick, als wäre es unsere Schuld, dass er die Zeit vergessen hatte.

„Er ist in deinem Zimmer.", sagte Schuldig ruhig zu mir, als Crawford davongebraust war.

„Wer?", fragte ich.

Schuldig sah mich spöttisch von oben herab an.

„Bombay."

----------

* * *

„Bombay?", fragte ich leise in die Dunkelheit, als ich die Tür von meinem Zimmer hinter mir wieder ranzog. 

Keine Antwort.

„Omi?" Wie lange war dieser Name nicht mehr über meine Lippen gekommen?

Etwas seitlich von mir hörte ich ein erschrockenes Einatmen, dann wieder gespenstische Stille.

„Wo bist du?", fragte ich.

„Was willst du?" Ich wusste, dass es Omis Stimme war, auch wenn ich mir mit aller Kraft einredete, er würde es nicht sein…

„Du… bist frei."

Ich lauschte meinen Worten nach.

Ich wusste sehr genau, dass ich einen Fehler beging, ich wusste, dass mich Schwarz spätestens jetzt entgültig umbringen würde, ich wusste aber auch, dass es mich krank machen würde, wenn ich diese Stimme weiterhin ertragen müsste, seine Blicke, _ihn_…

„Was?", erahnte ich seine plötzlich schwache, zitternde Stimme.

Ich wurde übergangslos müde, erschöpft.

„Hau einfach ab. Hau… Hau schon ab… Omi…"

Bombay regte sich nicht, aber ich spürte seinen Blick.

„Warum?", fragte er leise, menschlich, traurig.

Ich antwortete nicht, ging zur gegenüberliegenden Wand und ließ mich langsam daran hinuntersinken.

„Warum?", fragte Bombay noch einmal.

Ich biss mir auf die Unterlippe, spürte die befriedigende Kühle der Wand an meinem Rücken, versuchte eins mit dem Stein zu werden, Wand, Mauer, leblos, kalt.

„Ich hab einfach keine Lust… deine Visage noch länger zu ertragen.", murmelte ich und sprach dabei aus tiefstem Herzen. Ja, ich wollte ihn nicht sehen, ihn nie mehr sehen, ich wollte nie mehr… nie mehr… Nie mehr die Kontrolle verlieren. Ich wollte mein Leben zurück. Ich forderte mich selbst zurück. Und er gehörte nicht hier hin, er gehörte einfach… einfach… _einfach nicht zu mir_…

…oder?

War es andersherum?

„Bisher hat dir das keine Probleme bereitet." Er war noch immer da.

„Nein, bisher nicht."

„Warum dann jetzt?"

Ich schrie auf, wälzte mich herum… innerlich. Äußerlich seufzte ich nur übertrieben und tat alles dafür, dass ich möglichst genervt wirkte.

„Dinge ändern sich."

„Du liebst mich, nicht wahr?", fragte er. Seine Stimme klang ruhig, klar und doch… und doch zitterte sie ganz leicht.

Es war nicht so sehr der Inhalt seines Frage, als seine Stimme dabei, die mich zusammenzucken ließ. Ich schwieg kurz, dann antwortete ich leise, als würde ich beten, dass er es nicht hören würde: „Vielleicht. Vielleicht für eine Sekunde. Vielleicht für eine Minute oder eine Stunde… einen Tag… Vielleicht… vielleicht für immer…"

Mir wurde sofort klar, dass Bombay es gehört hatte. Zumindest wusste er es.

Mir wurde übel.

„Hau endlich ab."

Bombay schwieg, stand auf, verließ mein Zimmer.

Die Tür schloss sich hinter ihm.

Dunkelheit.

---------

---there are paths in the sky---

---------

* * *

tbc 


	5. there are pathy in the sky

-------------------------------------------------------

---there are paths in the sky---

---------

Die Tage reihten sich sinnlos aneinander. Sinnlos wie eh und je. Krank und wahnsinnig wie immer. Ekelhafte Monotonie.

Ich wusste nicht mehr genau, was Schwarz zum Verschwinden von Bombay gesagt hatte, aber es war auch gleichgültig geworden.

Ich war wieder zurück, ich war wieder Prodigy. Allein mein Atmen verriet mich als Lebenden. Allein mein Atmen erinnerte mich noch daran, dass ich nicht gestorben war.

Ich lebte, ich vegetierte, ich atmete.

Vielleicht vergingen einige Monate, der Schnee schmolz, die Sonne kam hervor, alles schien vergessen zu sein. Wir waren Weiß nicht mehr begegnet.

Bis zu diesem Tag, der nie hätte existieren sollen, der der Kinderfreundlichkeit wegen aus jeder Chronik hätte entfernt werden müssen. Bis zu diesem Tag, an dem ich Bombay wieder traf.

Ich wanderte ziellos in Tokyo herum, ohne Weg, ohne Ziel.

Irgendwann wurde mir bewusst, wohin ich lief, aber ich versuchte es zu verdrängen.

* * *

Ein Blumenladen. 

Mädchen.

_Er_.

* * *

Ich sah ihn durch die Schaufenster am Tresen stehen und breit lächelnd einem Mädchen einen Strauß Rosen überreichend. Ich erstarrte. Er hatte sich kaum verändert, aber diesmal lächelte er. Er lachte. Er war _glücklich_. 

Ich drehte mich um, so schnell es ging und setzte mich etwas abseits auf die Straße, an eine Hauswand gelehnt. Mir war schlecht, ich fühlte mich überfahren und kämpfte gegen einen Anfall.

Er war glücklich. Glücklich mit ihnen. Er konnte lachen. Er lachte.

Ich schloss zwanghaft die Augen, lehnte meinen Kopf gegen die kalte Wand hinter mir. Mauer, Wand, leblos, kalt.

* * *

»Nagi. « 

Ich hielt die Augen geschlossen.

»Bombay…«, murmelte ich.

* * *

»Du hattest mich angelogen. Du hast Weiß nicht getötet.« 

»Nein. Habe ich nicht.«, murmelte ich leise, müde.

Stille. Ich spürte wie sich Bombay neben mich setzte. Ich hasste diese Vertrautheit von seiner Seite. Ich hasste es, von ihm berührt zu werden. Er sollte nicht so werden… nicht so werden wie ich… Er sollte sich nicht für sein Leben prostituieren. Er sollte es nicht tun, weil er musste. Er sollte nicht…

»Wie geht's dir?«, fragte er. »Prächtig. Und dir?« Bombay grinste, ich brauchte nicht einmal die Augen zu öffnen. »Sehr gut.«

Ich öffnete die Augen.

Es tat weh. Es sollte ihm nicht gut gehen, es sollte ihm nicht gut gehen, wenn er bei ihnen war.

»Nagi?« Ich antwortete nicht. »Danke, dass du sie nicht getötet hast. Ich wäre gestorben.«

Blut rauschte in meinem Ohren und meine Hände krampften sich ineinander, aber ich versuchte ruhig zu bleiben. Ich presste Daumen und Zeigefinger auf meine geschlossenen Augen und versuchte rational zu denken.

»Das wäre, als würde man dir Schwarz wegnehmen, weißt du…«

Es war als würde in meinem Kopf ein Stakkato aus Bildern meines Lebens abgefeuert. Ich sah, wie ich Bombay im Schnee traf, ich sah ihn in meinem Bett, ich sah ihn nackt in meiner Badewanne, ich sah, wie wir uns küssten, seine Hände in meinem Gesicht, seine großen, verheulten Augen, ich sah wie er zerbrach, „Ich liebe dich.", sah, wie Schuldig mich in der Küche mit dem Gesicht in schneidendes Glas drückte, „Ich liebe dich.", Glassplitter, ich schmeckte Blut, meerblaue Augen, Schmerzen, Schmerzen…

Ich riss meine Augen auf, sah Bombays verstörten Blick, spürte erneut die Schmerzen, spürte den Hass, die Erniedrigung, die Erregung, Liebe…

Wie in Zeitlupe und durch einen Geräuschdämpfer sah ich, wie alles um uns herum explodierte, die Straße, die Häuser, die Menschen… der Blumenladen…

Bombays Ausdruck war blankes Entsetzen, aber er wandte seinen Blick nicht von mir.

Alles brach zusammen, ich spürte Flammen an meinen Kleidern, schmeckte den metallisch-süßen Geschmack von frischem Blut, spürte, wie Steine auf mich hernieder prasselten. Als ich zusammenbrach, stand Bombay noch immer, vor Schrecken und Entsetzen erstarrt, inmitten einer Insel, in der es nicht brannte, auf die keine Steine fielen…

_weil ich nie den mut hatte dir zu sagen, dass ich dich… _

---

---

---

»Ich liebe dich, Omi…«

------

* * *

Ich erwachte übergangslos. Grelles Licht brannte sich in meine Augen. Ich wusste nicht wo ich war oder warum. Ich hatte mich eigentlich schon mit der Tatsache abgefunden, gestorben zu sein. Ich hatte mich eigentlich schon mit der Tatsache abgefunden, es ihm niemals gesagt zu haben… Ich war längst tot. Was folgte, war überflüssige Randerscheinung.

»Warum?«

Ich schrak zusammen. Bisher hatte ich felsenfest angenommen, ich wäre allein in diesen 30 Quadratmetern gewesen.

Vorsichtig drehte ich meinen Kopf zur Seite.

Bombay saß mit einem angezogenen Bein auf dem Fensterbrett vor dem geöffneten Fenster und starrte mich direkt an.

»Warum?«, wiederholte er nur. Ich sah ihn an, in mir schien alles zu gefrieren, während mein Blick über seine schlanke Figur schweifte.

»Ich… wollte nicht… dass du so lachst, wenn ich nicht… dabei bin…«, meine Stimme klang unnatürlich.

»Ekelhaft. Egoistisch.«, flüsterte er und wich meinem Blick aus.

»Ich weiß…«, murmelte ich. Es war mir egal, wenn ich plötzlich weder Naoe noch Prodigy mehr war. Weder Schwarz noch Weiß würde mich so erkennen, niemand mehr. Ich sprach genau das, was ich dachte. Ich war, was ich dachte. Ich lebte, weil ich dachte. Ich war… ich, auf eine ganz andere Art und Weise, als dass ich es je für möglich gehalten hätte.

Bombay stand plötzlich auf, mied noch immer meinen Blick und ging auf mich zu, ließ sich direkt vor meinem Bett auf die Knie sinken, krempelte einen seiner Ärmel zurück und hielt seinen nackten, hellen Arm neben meinen Arm, der unbedeckt und bewegungs-unfähig auf dem hellen Laken lag.

Mein Arm war ein Chaos aus blutgetränkten Verbänden, nicht einmal mehr ein Quäntchen Haut konnte man noch erkennen. Mir wurde leicht übel.

»Und warum das?«, fragte Bombay dann leise.

Ich musterte meinen Arm, seinen unverletzten Arm neben meinem… Mit einem schiefen Grinsen sah ich zu ihm auf, ohne zu antworten.

»Du hättest auch heil bleiben können…«

»…ja…«

»…wenn du es gewollt hättest.«

Ich sah erschrocken zu ihm auf. Ja, wenn ich gewollt hätte. Wenn ich… gewollt hätte. Die Tatsache, dass es eigentlich hätte anders kommen können, kam mir erst jetzt in den Sinn. Warum hatte ich nur ihn, nur Bombay, beschützt, und nicht mich? Warum hatte ich…

»Du bist so…«, heulte er plötzlich, schlug beide Hände vor sein Gesicht und drehte sich fort.

Die Situation war so verdammt irreal. Ich sah ihn zitternd zum Fenster laufen und sich schwach auf das Fensterbrett abstützend. Ich wunderte mich, ob man wirklich dermaßen erschöpft sein konnte und ob es wohl eher von seiner Psyche oder von körperlichen Qualen herrührte… Es war auch egal. Es war alles gesagt.

»Liebst du mich?«, fragte Bombay plötzlich.

Ich horchte in mich hinein. Es schien zu idiotisch, dieses Gefühl noch in Worte fassen zu wollen, also schwieg ich und versuchte stattdessen, mich aufzusetzen. Mir wurde schwindlig, als meine Füße den Boden berührten und ich fragte mich am Rande, wie lange ich wohl geschlafen hatte, wie lange ich im Koma gelegen hatte… wie lange Bombay neben mir gesessen haben musste…

Vorsichtig setzte ich einen Fuß vor den anderen, vorsichtig und immer wieder darüber verwundert, wie bescheuert Laufen sich anfühlen konnte.

Es tat weh, unglaublich weh, aber dass berührte mich nur aus der Ferne.

Ich erreichte ihn, ließ mich an der Wand zu Boden sinken und starrte ihn von unten herauf an.

Unsere Blicke trafen sich kurz, er sah wieder weg, dann starrte er mich erneut an.

* * *

»Du hast meine Freunde getötet.« 

»Du hast Prodigy getötet.«

* * *

Er warf mir einen irritierten Blick zu. 

»Und was jetzt?«, fragte Bombay leise.

Ich schwieg. Ich wusste es nicht. Zurück zu Schwarz? Wieder ‚Prodigy' sein?

»Du?«, fragte ich.

Omi zuckte hilflos mit den Schultern.

Alles kam mir vor wie der sinnlose Abspann eines längst beendeten Films. Ein trauriger Monolog, der keiner mehr interessiert. Und es war verdammt nah an der Wahrheit, dachte ich bitter.

Omi drehte sich um und ließ sich direkt neben mir an der Wand zu Boden sinken.

Ich musterte ihn ruhig, erinnerte mich an Zeiten, die längst vergangen waren. Er hatte noch nie so verloren ausgesehen. Noch nie…

»Und was, wenn ich tatsächlich lieben würde, meinen Feind?«, fragte ich so leise, dass man es kaum hören konnte.

Omi sah mich an, traurig, erschöpft und unglaublich müde. »Tust du es?«, fragte er mit zitternder Stimme.

»Ich weiß es nicht.«, murmelte ich, hob langsam eine Hand und strich ihm über die Wange. »Vielleicht ja. Vielleicht…« Ich schloss die Augen und küsste Bombay sanft auf die Lippen.

Es war anders als zuvor. Ich spürte, wie er unter mir erzitterte, aber diesmal schrie nicht alles in mir danach, ihn zu zerschmettern, wie so oft davor. Es war, als würde es diesmal… nicht wirklich ein Kuss sein, sondern etwas viel… Ich hörte auf zu denken, als Bombay eine Hand unter mein T-Shirt schob.

Sein heißer Atem schien plötzlich überall zu sein, ich spürte seine Lippen in meinem ganzen Gesicht, ich hörte ihn weinen und schmeckte seine Tränen, aber er hörte nicht auf. Meine Hände wanderten über seinen zerbrechlichen Körper, als wäre er aus Glas und trotzdem… Er stand auf, zog mich zum Bett und drückte mich sanft auf die Kissen. Ich sah ihn an, meerblau, und zum ersten mal wollte ich diesem meerblau nicht entrinnen, sondern es in mich aufnehmen, es niemals mehr vergessen, ich wollte… nie wieder nur schwarz sehen…

Und obwohl es eine Szene wie viele tausend andere war, auch wenn es dasselbe Szenario wie beinahe jede Nacht mit Schuldig… zum ersten mal zitterte ich dabei aus Verlangen, aus Begehren… und nicht aus Angst oder bloßer Heuchelei. Meine Hände zitterten leicht, als ich seine Hose öffnete und Bombay sah mich für einige Sekunden überrascht und angsterfüllt an. Für ihn war es noch nicht Routine geworden… Ich ekelte mich beinahe vor mir selbst, wie schnell ich ihn seiner Kleider entledigt hatte, wie routiniert und eingespielt meine Bewegungen waren… Ich würde es niemals erleben können, ohne dabei in dieses Klischee abrutschen zu müssen, ohne sofort nur noch Naoe zu sein, das Sexspielzeug der ganzen verdammten Gesellschaft.

Bombay küsste mich sanft auf die Lippen und ich spürte seine Hände auf meiner Brust immer tiefer wandern.

_Doch... Er ließ mich vergessen..._

_

* * *

_

_ tbc_


	6. pure sickness

---------

**pure sickness**

**sick pureness**

---------

Ich erwachte und sah Omi direkt neben mir liegen. Er war nackt und nur die dünne Decke verhüllte seinen Körper. Ich lächelte traurig. Ich würde niemals 'normal' sein, solange es meine Natur war, mit allem und jedem ins Bett zu gehen. Ich würde niemals jemand anderes als Naoe Nagi oder Prodigy sein, solange ich Anerkennung und Glück durch meinen Körper zu erpressen versuchte… Ich würde niemals… _normal_ sein…

Ich stand vorsichtig auf, ignorierte die stechenden Schmerzen in meinem Körper oder die Tatsache, das ich nichts als Shorts trug. Langsam schleppte ich mich zum Fenster. Die Fensterscheibe war beschlagen; ich lehnte mich mit dem Kopf dagegen und spürte die Kälte in meine Stirn eindringen.

* * *

Ich musste wohl an die 4 Stunden so gestanden haben, mein ganzer Körper war mittlerweile so kalt wie die Glasscheibe und mein Atem kondensierte direkt vor meinem Gesicht. Bombay erwachte und sah mich überrascht an. 

Er setzte sich auf und versuchte aufzustehen.

Sah geschockt an sich herunter.

Starrte mich an.

»Scheiße…«

Ich schwieg, sah ihn nur an.

Er schlang die Decke um sich und sah mich wieder blass an.

»Das… ist nicht wahr, oder?«, fragte er mit belegter Stimme. »Du hast doch nicht…?«

Ich sah ihn ruhig an und nickte langsam. »Abyssinan, Siberian und Balinese waren wohl doch nicht so… relevant.«, murmelte ich trocken.

Er erbleichte noch mehr, selbst seine Augen schienen durchsichtig und glasig-weiß zu werden.

»Nicht, dass ich das erwartet hätte… Schließlich seid ihr auch nur ein Killerquartett, nicht wahr? Oder… ihr wart es zumindest einmal…«

Ich verstand mich selbst nicht. Es war dieses ewige Spiel aus verletzen-bereuen-sterben, welches in meinem Kopf auf Dauer-Rotation lief.

Bombay war aufgesprungen und hatte mich gegen die Wand gepresst. Ein Messer in seiner Hand schwebte direkt vor meiner Kehle.

Ich sah ihn an.

Es war, als hätte er mich wieder ins Gesicht geschlagen.

Er hätte auch einfach sagen können, dass es sinnlos war, einen Feind zu lieben. Stattdessen machte er mir nur immer wieder Hoffnungen und zerstörte diese. Stattdessen bewies er mir nur immer wieder aufs Neue, dass es nur auf den Körper ankam… Als würde er mich nur lieben, wenn er mich besitzen konnte, als würde ich nur dann etwas wert sein… Ich schaute in seine Augen. Mein Kopf begann zu schmerzen.

* * *

»Ich bringe dich um!«, schrie er und Tränen rannen über sein weißes Gesicht. 

»Ja? Warum hast du mich nicht gleich getötet?«, fragte ich leise. »Warum hast du es dann nicht gleich beendet? Du siehst doch, dass aus uns nicht werden kann. Du siehst doch, dass du mich hasst. Stich zu, tu es, ich habe sowieso keine Lust mehr, dein scheinheiliges Gesicht zu sehen. Weißt du, wenn ich diese verlogene Miene auch nur sehe, wird mir schlecht, _Bombay_!«

Er starrte mich an.

»Töte mich! Töte mich! Ich habe sie getötet, deine Freunde, deine Freunde, mit denen du immerhin einen Beruf gleich hattest: ihr habt zusammen gemordet! Töte mich, wegen mir werdet ihr niemals wieder zusammen Kinder meucheln gehen können, weißt du? Nie mehr… Nie mehr… Du verlogener Idiot…«

Bombays Messer fiel zu Boden, seine Augen waren unverwandt auf mein Gesicht gerichtet. Er war noch blasser geworden und selbst seine Lippen waren so weiß wie der Schnee.

»I-Idiot…«, flüsterte er leise. Er taumelte rückwärts, ließ sich auf den Boden sinken und verbarg sein Gesicht in den Händen. »I-Idiot… Idiot… Nur ein… Idiot…«, flüsterte er wie wahnsinnig.

Ich sah ihn an, wie er vor mir kauerte, wie verrückt zitterte und hilflos immer wieder »Idiot…« stammelte… Ich konnte es nicht fassen, was ich mit ihm gemacht hatte. Ich erinnerte mich dunkel an die Tage zurück, an denen wir uns nur als „Prodigy" und „Bombay" kannten, ich erinnerte mich an die Zeit zurück, an denen wir noch ganz simple Feinde gewesen waren…

Bombay kauerte nach wie vor auf dem Boden, aber er hatte aufgehört zu reden. Stattdessen sah er mich nur mit aufgerissenen roten Augen an.

* * *

Langsam ging ich vor ihm auf die Knie und legte eine Hand auf seine. Er starrte mich noch immer leer und ausgebrannt an, aber der Ausdruck seiner Augen hatte sich minimal verändert, bildete ich mir ein. Er wartete. 

»Bereust du es?«, fragte ich leise. Bombay sah mich einfach nur an und erwiderte ruhig: »Nein. Du?« Ich schüttelte den Kopf, sah ihn aber nach wie vor unverwandt an.

»Willst du mich noch immer töten?«, fragte ich müde. Ich legte ihm das Messer in seine Hand.

Omi schloss die Augen und schüttelte geistesabwesend den Kopf. »Es tut mir… so leid…«

»Mir auch…«, murmelte ich.

Omi sah mich an, die Augen voller Tränen.

»Was ich dir von Anfang an sagen wollte…«, flüsterte ich leise; „…ist etwas, was ich nur ein einziges mal über die Lippen bringen kann… was du mich nur ein einziges mal sagen hören wirst…«

Omi sah mich nach wie vor mit großen, tränenerfüllten Augen an und nickte.

»Ich… habe dich schon immer geliebt, Omi.«

Omi brach zusammen, immer mehr Tränen liefen über seine blassen Wangen und er flüsterte leise: »Ich weiß… ich weiß doch, Nagi…«

Ich beugte mich über ihn und küsste ihn sanft auf die Lippen. »Ich liebe dich, Omi…«, flüsterte ich erneut. Er lächelte traurig, dann: »Ich liebe dich auch, Nagi-kun…«

* * *

_Schwarz hatte mir beigebracht, keine Gefühle zu haben. Sobald ich Gefühle wie Hass, Eifersucht oder auch Liebe empfand, konnte ich meine Kräfte nicht mehr konzentrieren. Es war kein Job, an dem Gefühle verboten waren. Sie wurden einfach ausgelöscht und gezielt eliminiert. Solange, bis man aus purer emotionsloser Konzentration bestand. Solange, bis man nur noch ein Gehirn und zwei Hände besaß. Solange, bis nichts anderes mehr zählte._

* * *

»Ist das hier Sodom und Gomorrha?« 

Ich gefror.

»Schade, ich hatte gedacht, du wärest nicht ganz so dumm, Naoe…«

Ich schwieg, Bombays aufgerissene Augen brannten sich schmerzhaft in meine Netzhaut ein. Ich versuchte mich zu konzentrieren.

»Wahrscheinlich bin ich zu freundlich und verständnisvoll mit ihm gewesen, was meinst du, Farfarello?«

Ich schloss meine Augen, begann leise, hoch konzentriert zu zählen.

»Wir sollen euch beide abholen, Chibis.«

Schuldig fühlte sich offenbar ganz besonders prächtig heute.

Im selben Moment packte Farfarello Omi und drückte ihm eines seiner Lieblingsmesser (namens ‚Abyssinian') an die Kehle. Sofort flossen dünne rote Blutrinnsale Omis Hals hinunter. Omi starrte mich angsterfüllt an.

Ich spürte, wie Schuldig versuchte, sich in meinen Kopf einzuklinken.

_/Du wirst doch sicherlich keinen Ärger machen/_

_/Schließlich haben wir ja dein Herzblatt in unserer Gewalt. Und du wirst ihn auch nicht retten, nicht wahr? Dann wärest du nämlich ebenfalls geliefert…/_

Ich spürte, wie er mir etwas metallenes in den Nacken drückte.

_/Nein, du wirst ganz ruhig mit uns kommen…/_

Mein Blick wanderte zurück zu Omi, der noch immer halbnackt vor mir hockte; Tränen vermischten sich mit Blut. Seine Augen waren heller als sonst und schienen zu schreien…

_/Prodigy! Prodigy/_, hörte ich Schuldigs Hohngelächter in meinem Kopf erschallen. Ich schloss die Augen, versuchte seine Stimme aus meinem Kopf zu verbannen, dann…

_/Nagi/_

Ich riss die Augen auf, sah direkt in Omis tränenerfüllte, bebende Augen.

_/Nagi/_ Schuldigs Lache verwandelte sich in das so bekannte Klingeln, als ich durchdrehte.

--------deshalb werden gefühle systematisch eliminiert--------sie manipulieren--------sie bringen dich zum durchdrehen------------sie können die ganze welt zerstören-------------wie drogen verschleiern sie die sicht--------------du bist nicht mehr herr der lage------------sie können die welt---deine freunde---deine feinde---sogar dich zerstören-------------------------

Ich drehte durch.

**no-one knows the hell**+**where sanity dies**+


	7. the hell where sanity dies

**no-one knows the hell**

**where sanity dies**+

Ein Schleier von Meerblau rauschte an meinem Inneren vorbei und ich hörte für eine Zentelsekunde noch einmal… wie durch dicken, dichten Nebel… _seine Stimme_…

„Nagi! Nein! _Nein_!"

Etwas schlug voller Wucht in meinen Nacken und ich fiel hart auf den Boden. Im selben Moment erloschen für eine Sekunde alle Lichter um mich herum und das einzige, was ich wahrnahm, war das dumpfe und regelmäßige Schlagen eines Herzen… ein entfernter, langsamer Herzschlag.

* * *

Erschöpft öffnete ich wieder die Augen. 

Omi kniete direkt über mir, biss sich so sehr auf seinen Handrücken, dass dünne Blutrinnsale über seine weißen Gelenke auf den Boden tropften. Unsere Blicke kreuzten sich und das einzige, was ich in seinen Augen sehen konnte, war bodenloser Schmerz und… _Wahnsinn_.

„N-Nagi…", wimmerte er und Tränen liefen über seine Wangen. „Nagi!"

Ich versuchte zu lächeln, aber plötzlich bemerkte ich, dass ich mich nicht mehr bewegen konnte.

„Was… ist denn los?", murmelte ich angestrengt.

Omi sah mich an. „D-Du hast sie getötet… Berserker… Mastermind… Du… bist plötzlich ganz still geworden und hast angefangen… wie verrückt zu zittern und… dann explodierte alles… und Mastermind… Mastermind…" Omi begann haltlos zu schluchzen und biss erneut in seine Handgelenke.

Er sagte nichts mehr, aber ich konnte mir den Rest gut selbst denken. Schuldig… Ich erinnerte mich nur zu genau an die Kälte der Pistole, die er im meinen Nacken gedrückt hatte… Oh ja, ich erinnerte mich noch sehr genau… an den plötzlichen Stoß durch meinen Körper, wie ich zu Boden geschleudert wurde…

Ich schloss die Augen und versuchte mich zu konzentrieren.

Wieso lebte ich eigentlich noch immer? 

Ein Schuss ins zentrale Nervensystem… aus dieser Nähe… das _konnte_ niemand überleben…

Plötzlich spürte ich auch, wie das Blut meinen Körper verließ. Ich wurde müde.

„Nagi… Nicht… nicht…", wiederholte Omi nur immer wieder wie in Trance, wie eine Beschwörung. _Als würden Worte zählen_. Tränen rannen seine Wangen herunter. „Nicht… sterben…" Das letzte Wort hatte er geflüstert.

„Omi…", murmelte ich leise, lauschte in mein Innerstes, was ich ihm noch sagen könnte… Da war nichts. Alles war gesagt wurden, alles war… _vorbei_…

Der Gedanke tat gleichzeitig weh und doch befriedigte er mich. Ich hatte meinem Leben für Sekundenbruchteile einen Sinn gegeben – und Schwarz hatte ihn nicht ausradieren können. Nicht wie mit Tot. _Nicht wie mit meinem ganzen Leben_. Zum ersten mal…

„Es… tut so weh…", flüsterte ich leise und schloss die Augen erneut. Müdigkeit überfiel mich wie eine Woge.

„N-Nagi… Neiiin, nicht… _nein_…", hauchte Omi

Ich lächelte in Gedanken.

„Tust du mir einen Gefallen, Omi?", murmelte ich müde.

Omi antwortete nicht, ich konnte nur sein Weinen hören.

„Würdest… würdest du es… zu Ende bringen, Omi?"

Meine Augenlieder wurden immer bleierner und es fiel mir immer schwerer mich zu konzentrieren. Es war nur noch eine Frage der Zeit… _bis sie gewonnen hatten_. Nicht Schwarz, nicht Weiß. Nicht „ß" oder Kritiker. Niemand von ihnen und doch alle gleichzeitig. Alle hatten gewonnen, _jeder verdammte Mensch_, der Schwarz als das Gegenteil von Weiß ansah, _jeder verdammte Mensch hatte gewonnen_.

_Wie ein Idiot_, dachte ich sarkastisch, lag ich hier auf dem staubigen Boden, umgeben von nichts als Blut… und Blut… und Blut. _Wie ein verdammter Idiot_.

„Würdest du… mich töten?", fragte ich noch einmal, leise.

Omi hatte aufgehört zu schluchzen, sein ganzer Körper zitterte wie verrückt.

„W-Warum? Ich – ich kann das nicht…", flüsterte er gebrochen.

„Tu es… für mich. Solange ich noch atme, will ich sie nicht als Sieger anerkennen…"

Ich begann haltlos zu schluchzen.

Nicht noch einmal! Nicht noch einmal! Nie wieder! Oh Gott, wenn es dich gibt…. nur dieses eine mal… _ERBARME DICH!_

Omis Augen suchten meinen Blick. „Du…", murmelte er und richtete Schuldigs Pistole auf meine Stirn. Obwohl er am ganzen Körper zitterte, blieb seine Hand und die Pistole ruhig, in beinahe erfrorener Haltung zwischen meine Augen gerichtet.

„Ich liebe dich.", hauchte er, dann drückte er dreimal kurz hintereinander ab

---

...Ich liebe dich auch...

---

-owari-

* * *

bombay 


End file.
